


Eyepatch

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I don't like this one very much but, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, after Thor: Ragnarok, here it is, it's short again, self conscious Thor, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eyepatch

Thor gently brushed his fingers over his eyepatch, staring at himself in the mirror. A frown made its way onto his lips.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Thor hated his eyepatch. Not only did it make him feel self-conscious, it was a constant reminder of his evil sister that he had to destroy, along with all of Asgard. Thor thought this thing couldn’t throw off his life any further, but he was wrong - it’s taking him a long time to adjust to losing his sight in one eye.

Thor sighed and dropped his gaze downwards, muttering, “ridiculous.”

And then he heard a voice that he could recognize anywhere - a comforting voice that he often longed for.

“Brother, don’t do that.”

Thor looked back up at the mirror and smiled when he saw Loki standing in the doorway. “Don’t do what?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Loki replied, walking so he stood next to Thor. Turning towards Thor, Loki narrowed his eyes and said, “why don’t you like your eyepatch?”

Thor bit his lip, glancing away nervously before looking back at Loki. “I’m a bit self-conscious of it,” he admitted. Loki’s expression softened and he moved closer to Thor, putting his hands on Thor’s cheeks.

“You shouldn’t be,” Loki said. “I think it’s handsome.”

Thor chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully as Loki leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, right below the eyepatch. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious, Thor. I like it. It’s like a trophy.”

Thor smiled, tilting his head slightly. “Oh? How so?”

“You got it from fighting Hela, the goddess of death. That’s pretty impressive on its own, isn’t it?” Loki flashed him a little grin.

“Yeah, I suppose..”

“Plus..not only is it handsome, I think it’s pretty hot.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “You should’ve opened with that.”

Loki laughed. “‘Handsome’ isn't enough for you?”

“Well, it’s nice, but ‘hot’ just takes it to another level.” Thor moved closer to his brother, wrapping an arm around his waist. Loki smiled, moving his arms around Thor’s neck and leaning in so their lips were just inches apart.

“Will you stop being self-conscious about it?”

“Fine.”


End file.
